


Home is where the heart is

by Djghost



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accident, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amnesia, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Doctor Robb Stark, Doctor/Patient Relationship, Eventual Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jealous Jon Snow, Manipulation, Misunderstanding, Panic Attacks, Slow Burn, more tags to be added as the story progresses, traumatic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 04:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19716238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djghost/pseuds/Djghost
Summary: Daenerys is leading a somewhat peaceful life soon to be married to a decent man. But all that is threathened when she meets her fiancè brother Jon Stark. Though it's the first time she has met him, but their is something about his personality that attracts her to him.What will she do ? will she have a sensible, uncomplicated life with Robb or choose a fun filled and passionate life with Jon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not aone shot, but due to some reason I am not able to add chapter details. Would correct it once it works .

" Jon meet Daenerys Targaryen, my fiancè. " sporting a proud smile like a muma hen showing off her new born, Robb introduced him to the white haired girl standing next to him, with his arm curled around her waist. 

Jon felt his heart stop the moment his eyes landed on her. He couldn't believe his eyes. There were thousand emotions flitting in his mind one after the other, shock , disbelief, to relief in a span of a second. Finally, joy, oh god such happiness surrounded his heart he felt it could burst out of his chest any moment. He instinctively took a step forward ready to envelope the small petite form looking at him with a polite smile on her face, in his arms. 

What the hell , he stopped, brows furrowing. Why was she looking at him like she didn't know him? Like she was meeting him for the first time ? Like he didn't know know every part of her body intimately. Why why he wanted to scream ....

He knew he was about to do something stupid but was saved as a hand landed on his shoulder and Robb said, " Hey, bro I know she is beautiful even beyond your imagination but she she my fiancè so stop ogling her. Be a gentleman and say hello " he said with a cheeky grin. " Also, close your mouth if you don't want to know what a fly tastes like. Though we don't have any flies in Winterfell but you never know. " he added with a wink making his companion laugh, a sweet tinkling sound reached his ears that he had missed dearly. 

He hadn't realised he had been gaping at her, but quickly closed his mouth taking her profered hand in his, mumbling a greeting and quickly excused himself ignoring Robb's bewildered expression. 

*. ** ******. * 

Daenerys was in the bathroom taking deep breaths, trying to control the anxiety that was threatening to take over her. 

"D are you ok ? You've been in there a long time. " Robb asked her from the other side of the door. 

" I am fine. I am repairing my makeup, just give one more minute, please. "she replied with as steady a voice as she could muster to not give away that she was actually shaking inside and not well at all. She didn't want to worry him more than he already does.

It must have worked for Robb laughed asking when did she started worrying about makeup and stuff. Without waiting for her reply, " It must have been Sansa's influence,"he answered his own question and left. She was thankful for it for she didn't know what to say and as he was right that she rarely used makeup but to cover up her lie she applied a bit of lipstick, ironically, gifted to her by Sansa. 

Yet not ready to go out and face the others, she sat down at the edge of the tub and started thinking about the person who had caused her to resort to hiding in the bathroom.

She had met the family on a few occasions and had been welcomed into the family with open arms. The only person she had not met before tonight was Robb's younger brother Jon Stark who had been living in King's landing for the past few years. He hadn't visited home much in the time she had been with Robb, therefore making tonight their first meeting. 

To say she was baffled after meeting him would be an understatement. She was literally shaken and she had no idea why meeting him for the first time was having such a profound impact on her.

Till now she couldn't shake the feeling of extreme fear he had aroused in her , just by the way he had stared at her with those intense grey eyes of his, like he could see right through her very soul and lay bare her deepest darkest secrets to which even she was not privy too. 

Also, she had detected recognition in his eyes if. But she doesn't remember meeting him before today, for she is certain if she had, she would have never been able to forget those soulful eyes. 

Isn't it? she wondered, doubt creeping up in her mind. 

Could it be possible that they had met during the last forgotten five years of her life. If so then maybe he would be able to help her solve the missing pieces of her life. And then she would be able to move past her fears and demons that haunted her every night and love Robb completely the way he deserves. 

*********

Jon was pacing in his old room, agitated. It had been a year since he last saw her, when she had suddenly disappeared from his life. He had left no stone unturned to find her but without success. Now when she had suddenly  
reappeared in his life, initially he had been so relieved and ecastic to find her unharmed and healthy that he had forgotten all the suffering and the pain her unexplained vanishing act had caused him. Right at that moment nothing else had mattered except the she was standing in front of him. He had barely contained himself from taking her in his arms and break down in front of all his family like a babe.

Once again his life had come crashing down, first when Dany had disappeared from his life without a trace. Second time, few hours ago in his own home when he had not seen even an ounce recognition in her eyes and third when it hit him that the women whom he had been planning to marry before her disappearance was now bloody engaged to his own fucking brother. 

His heart and mind were in turmoil, thousand and one questions running in his mind. Where had she been all this time ? Why hadn't she contacted him ? Why she was acting like they didn't know each other ? What the hell was she was doing with Robb ?

He had no answer to all these questions and the one who could give him any answers was sitting down stairs with his family having the time of her life. while he was in his room hiding giving himself a headache. 

Oh he had noticed all her attempts to talk to him, and the hurt look which had crossed her eyes everytime he rebuffed her attempts. He didn't like his attitude towards her, but he was not in a position to talk to her right now when he was full of rage and did not want to make a fool of himself in front of his family by shouting at her or do or say something that he might regret later.

So, he had made an excuse saying he was exhausted from the long journey which was actually not false and immediately made his escape after dinner. He had not missed the weird or was it speculative looks Robb had given him and that he would have to answer Robb later but right that moment he did not carry and ran out the living room as soon as his feet could carry him out of her presence.

There was a knock at the door making him groan inwardly, opening the door he was about to shout at who ever it was to leave him alone, the word's died is his throat even before he they were born.  
The very person of his thoughts was standing in front of her with a sweet smile on her face. Though her calm demeanor didn't fool him, even after a year apart he could read her like the of his hand. Her face didn't give anything away, but the way rubbing she was rubbing her fingers of her left hand together, he knew she was nervous, anxious and not as confident as she was trying to project.

" How can I help you ?" he asked, impatiently. 

" We were just leaving. I just wanted to ask if you were feeling better now."she told him shyly, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt. 

"It's better nothing for you to worry about ..... " he lifted his brows in question, like he had forgotten her name which was a outright lie . 

" Daenerys Targaryen, but you can call me Rhys if you want. Daenerys seems a mouthful." she told him. 

He nodded nonchalantly, though inside he was seething. It seems along with her hair colour from brunette to silver white she has also changed her name. 

An awkward silence fell between them which he did nothing to break, while she stood there moving from one foot to the other trying to think about something to say. After a while discouraged by his lack of response she finally took her leave. 

He wanted to bang the door in her face, or pull her inside and make sweet love to her while she shouted his name letting go of this pretence, he didn't know. But all he did was watch her go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems everyone is getting confused by my changing the chapters . So i am again adding this chapter for clarity as opposed to changing it

It was after midnight, but still she was unable to sleep. She felt agitated and nervous for some reason. Today again she almost had a panic attack at Robb's house which seemed to be increasing in frequency instead of decreasing. Tomorrow she would make an appointment with the therapist, before Robb finds out about them. 

Shifting, she laid down on her back and looked at the ceiling trying to contemplate her life choices. She still wondered if she had done the right thing by accepting Robb's marriage proposal. Though he had been very convincing in his arguments, listing all the pro's of them getting married, bit she still doubted her heart was in the right place. 

Robb had been the first person she had opened her eyes to after waking up from a four month coma. He was the surgeon who had operated on her. As she was unable to recall the events leading up to the accident they probed and prodded her, conducting various test, concluding she had lost previous five years of memories. 

Finally, informing her that she had been involved in a plane crash on it's way to Dragonstone, while she had suffered severe brain injury and had been transferred from Dragonstone to Winterfell for treatment, her brother had died on the spot. Whether she should cry or be happy as she was finally free from her brother Viserys clutches she was not to decide.

After their parents and elder brother Rhaegar's death, when she was ten, Viserys had been given her custody who was 20 at the time. During early years everything was fine between them but as she grew physically, he started noticing her in a different manner, and with time things took a turn for the worst. 

Till now she wonders if she had been able to escape from home in those five years as planned or had stayed with Viserys and god knows what all had happened with her. 

She shook her trying to dispel the negative thoughts and images conjuring up in her mind. It was stupid to delve on forgotten memories or her painful past. Viserys was gone and she was free to do and live as she wanted. But was she living freely and the way she wanted to? Or even in ignorance she was being weighed down by her past ? she questions herself. Because it did not feel like she was. Oh she was going through the motions of living, eating , talking even laughing and smiling when necessary but once alone in her apartment everything came crashing down. It sometimes even becomes difficult to breath, like she is missing something vital in her life but doesn't know what. 

She avoids hospitals like a plague after spending more than half a year in one. There fore, till now she has successfully been able to hide her condition from Robb, but fears the day when he would find out and force her to get treatment. 

Robb knew everything about her, he had   
been with her all the time she had stayed in the hospital while recovering. Coming to meet her when ever he was free sometime just to chat, or sometimes to play games or just to eat together. It was not the case from the beginning though, she had been in shock for the first few months after waking up. But Robb's constant support and care had helped her to open up and hope to live life again. In the process they had become good friends. 

After she had been discharged from the hospital they still kept in touch going out for movies or for lunch or dinner when ever he had free time. They had built a solid companionship between themselves and then a month ago he had proposed to her out of the blue. She had been shocked for they did not have any romantic feelings towards each other, yes they were close friends and liked to spent time with each other but she had never seen him in that light. 

He said he knew that, but it was fine by him and he would wait as long as she wants. He had thought that he would never fall in love with anyone after his girlfriend Margaery died a few years back.Though it was not the same type of love as he had been in love with Margaery, still it was something akin to love he felt for her. He wanted to protect her and take care of her. 

She had denied him first, but he had been persistent, stating they were good friends and companions. Also pointing out she had no one in her life and if ever during their engagement period she did fall in love with someone then he would let her go without any question. So, at last she had given in. 

But still she wondered if she had done the right thing. There was no doubt that she respected him, even loved him but only as a friend. She had tried to see him in that light but failed. Robb had told her not to worry about it when she told him. Even when she had failed to have sex with him, instead of being angry he had consoled her and informed her that sometimes after brain injuries and long bouts of treatments body did go under certain changes and that it was nothing to worry about for he will wait till she was ready and that they had their whole lives after marriage for that. So she should just relax and enjoy life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Thank god at last we have time to relax before the wee devils come in again. " Dany smiled at Missandei . 

Dany had met her when she volunteered to work in the orphanage where Missandei is the supervisor. She charming, compassionate, outgoing with a wicked sense of humour. They got on like house on fire. Their relationship turning from colleagues to best friends in no time. 

"So how was your engagement dinner with the starks." Missandei asked her friend who was putting away the toys lying around on the floor, from her place perched up on top of the desk.

Daenerys paused. Her hands stilled as her mind went to last nights events. Cate and Arya Robb's mother and sister had been introduced to her by him during one of their many visits to the hospital. But yesterday was first time she went to his parents house and actually talk and got to know his family. 

She smiled, " It was good. Cate is sweet, kind and caring. Arya is fun to be around. She is in her first year of University with great sense of humour. I loved her. They were very welcoming and happy about our engagement." it was true she really liked Robb's mother and sister. Only thinking about the pleasant part of the evening she deliberately left out telling about Robb's brother. Didn't know what to make of him.

" That's great sweety. After everything you went through you deserve to have a family of your own. A man who loves you and cherishes you." Missandei assured him. 

Robb and her were good friends and companions. Liked to spend time together but the word love was never used between them. She had come to depend on him which was new to her for she had never depended on anyone but herself as far as she could remember. 

But what they had could it be called love. Love she contemplated. Was she capable of feeling? The whole concept of love was foreign to her never having experienced it in her life. Ofcourse, apart from those years when her parents were alive but they were a blur. She shook her head dispelling the doubts trying to enter her mind.

"Yes, Robb cares for me and I care for him." Dany said determinedly out loud. That was enough for her she thought to herself.

Robb has always been there for her ever since she woke up from her coma as a result of a head injury sustained during an accident involving a plane crash in the hospital. Fortunately or unfortunately she has no recollection of the accident or what she was doing in the plane travelling from King's landing to Dragonstone in the first place. As far as her memory goes she had never been outside Dragonstone in her life.  
Apparently Viserys was with her in the plane but he was not able to make it in the end. 

Robb had been their when she had no one to call her own. Taking care of her, helped her in the darkest hour when she would have given up on life. Lending his strength to her, showing kindness to a lost lonely girl. Without him she would have either died or gone mad.

Robb had helped her recover while being patient, when she had lost patience with herself and helped her stand on her own two feet. Whatever she was today it was all thanks to Robb.  
Now it her turn to be their for him when he needed support. 

Moreover she had made a promise to him and she damn well would keep it.

So why did her gave a little lurch in protest like she was missing something.  
She had already come to terms with her lose of memory so why all of a sudden she felt an urgent need for her to remember those years. 

Unbidden grey smoky eyes flashed in her mind taking her breath away. The way he had looked at her the night before. No one has ever looked at me like that before. Those eyes had called to her very soul like she had been searching for him all her life.

Looking deep in those eyes she had felt like he would protect her from the world and keep her safe. She shook her head. No no. She was just being fanciful. They did not even know each other. She was just being a stupid stupid girl. 

" So what about Robb's brother." Missandei was saying something which she missed while lost in her thoughts. 

" Sorry what? " 

" I am asking about Robb's elusive brother. Did you finally meet him ? Was he their? Is he handsome ?" she asked again making her blush guiltily. 

Why was she asking about him? Then she remembered . Oh yes she had told her about him. Jon had left home to make his own destiny after one of the many fights with their father. They had thought that he could come home once his temper had cooled. But they were wrong and Jon made a name for himself and started a buisness in the city. Therefore making his visits rare and in between. But since his fathers death almost two years ago this would be the first time he was coming home.  
As a result the term elusive. 

" Yes he was there too. I met him." 

" So " Missy look at her hopefully. 

" So what missy ? " Dany didn't understand what she was asking. 

" Well is he as handsome as Robb. If yes, then you need to set us up. I'd like to find a nice sweet guy to settle with too. "

No Jon was not a sweet guy. He was dangerous, passionate, ruggedly handsome but not nice. It was too mild a word to describe what she saw lurking behind that controlled exterior of his. 

God how would she know that. Dany groaned. What was wrong with her today. Thinking stupid nonsense things . Missy was getting to her nothing else. 

" Yes you can say that. If you are into dark mysterious types." 

"You are making him sound like a treat. That's it. Talk to Robb and set up a double date." at Daenerys sceptical look she pouted. " Go on don't you want your friend to marry and settle down." 

" Fine I'll talk to Robb when I meet him for lunch." at her delightful squeal she added . " But I cannot promise you anything ." 

" You just introduce us. rest leave everything to me." missy said a dreamy look already taking her face.

Dany smiled seeing her friend happy. But their was a nagging feeling somewhere in her heart. Which she couldn't shake off as much as she tried.

**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments appreciated ....
> 
> Is this chapter than the previous version   
> please let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again only Daenerys point of view. Next would be both Jon and Dany .  
> I loved writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy it too 
> 
> Enjoy reading.

Present

p>A soft subtle fragrance hit her nostrils tantalizing her senses. Breathing in deeply she slowly opened her eyes, standing alone surrounded by a beautiful garden. Lush green freshly mowed grass, exotic flowers of different variety and colours all around her on the bushes. She whirled around trying to detect the source of the fragrance that calling to her. Leading by instinct she kept moving forward, pass the garden through the cluster of trees, there in the middle hiding behind the bushes was the flower she was looking for.

Light Blue soft petals, morning dew sitting like tear drops, it was the most beautiful flower she had ever seen in her life. Stepping forward she extent her arm about to touch the stem but the flower turned black starting to whither away. 

Daenerys hastily stepped back suddenly but there was nothing and started falling. She tried to shout for help but no sound came out of her throat. She tried to struggle, find something to hold on to but it pitch black. Utter and uncontrollable terror gripped her when she heard that bone chilling voice.

" Dany, you can never escape. Never. " 

Her mind went numb, limbs limp and she kept falling falling into the abyss. 

Daenerys woke up with a start in her to a dark room. Drenched in sweat, eyes mindless with fear, heart fluttering in her chest like a caged bird. Face white drained of blood same as her hair looking like ghost. The remnants of the nightmare still trying to drag her back into the darkness but she resisted. Frantically, she looked around with her hands trying to find the switch of the night lamp. Once the room flooded with light she took a resigned sigh, floping  
onto the bed she buried her into the pillow letting out a loud scream giving way to tears. 

Exhausted and no more tears left after what felt like hours of crying she fell into a restless sleep. 

The next time she woke up early morning light was pouring in through the curtains. Her mind and body still tired from the dream and restless sleep last night she contemplated on staying in bed for the rest of the morning. But the idea was crushed before it could bloom. 

Daenerys got up, went through her morning routine and was out the door in her Yoga pants and a tee on her way to the short way through her building complex for her morning, with thirty minutes. 

This was the only time of the day she could relax, be herself. But today she was too restless, today's dream still lingering in her mind. For a moment she had been happy and at peace in the garden but then it had turned into a nightmare. She had stopped having any nightmares sometime back but since her engagement the dreams had returned with a vengeance.

Daenerys had always been afraid of Viserys but never this terrified. Was it something to do with her lost years. With a broken sigh she slumped back on the bench in the part closing her eyes trying to make head or tails out her life. It seems she is drifting through life aimlessly. No ambitions, no education, no goals, no dreams. Is this what she had envisioned her life would be once she was free. She has everything a person could want money, good friends , a fiancè who cares for her but was she happy ? Is this what she had wanted from life ? 

Daenerys signed again. 

" That's quiet a lot of sighing for a little person. Wouldn't you say ? " 

Daenerys sat up as a gruff northern voice reached her ears. Opening her eyes she was greeted with four pairs of eyes two grey and two red staring at her intently. For a second her heart stopped before hammering in her chest wildly. It was reaction to the man or the beast she didn't know. 

For what felt like an eternity but could only be seconds the grey eyes held violet eyes prisoner. Probing searching for something. Grey eyes softened an unnamed emotion flashed through them but was gone before she could name it. Daenerys felt an odd tightness squeeze her chest. And then the spell was broken when the man blinked. 

Daenerys blushed.

" May I join you." Jon asked pointing towards the empty space next to her. 

" Hmmm.... mmm yes please." she finally got out feeling flustered. Her cheeks going even more warm. She placed both her hands on either side of her cheek trying to hide her reaction. 

Oh god what was wrong with her behaving like a school girl talking to a boy for the first time. Any more of her musings were interrupted when she felt hot air blowing on her face and then her face was being licked by the huge dog whom she had forgotten about till now.

Her face felt sticking and ticklish. Hands going up to cover her face to protect herself from the dog's assault all the while laughing uncomfortably.

"Stop .... oh ..." another lick. " please ..." laugh." stop. She got out inbetween laughs and licks. 

"Ghost stop it. " though reluctantly but dog ghost stopped at his masters command. 

" Come here boy." ghost didn't seem to want to obey this time. He sat back placing his head on Daenerys lap. Before she could register what she doing her hand was in ghosts fur stroking his head as if she had done this hundreds of time. The dog gave a contented purr and nuzzled further into her stomach eliciting a giggle from her.

Daenerys understood the name choice as she observed the dog. His fur was pure white shining in the sun making him the most beautiful animal she had ever seen. Just like his master. Unbidden the thought crept up in her mind. 

" He likes you. " she gave a guilty start. 

"What ?" she turned to look up to see Jon looking at her with a tender smile on his face. His face glowing in the sun, the smile making him look younger. Black curly hair tied back from his face in a man bun. Yes he is the most beautiful man she has ever seen in her entire life. 

" I said he likes you. " Jon repeated in a husky voice. 

Second time in so much as few minutes she felt herself drowning in those eyes. Her heart beat picking up speed, stomach in knots. Gods why does he have such an effect on her. 

" I like him too. He is beautiful. " she said huskily. Hell, was this her voice. Even to her own ears she sounded foreign. Throaty and breathless. 

One brow raised mockingly as if he knew who she was talking about. 

Clearing her throat she attempted once again. 

" Yes, he is very pretty. I have never seen it so big before. " she groaned mortified at what it sounded like. 

" I mean dog . Ghost. He is very big...... I have never seen such a big dog before. " she stammered out the explanation making him laugh. 

Daenerys turned her face away to hide her embarrassment. 

" I know what you meant. You don't have to explain yourself Dany. " Jon told her. 

Daenerys stiffened. All the blood drained from her face leaving her pale. 

Apparently, Jon noticed for he stopped laughing and asked in a concerned voice. 

" What is It? What happened ? Are you hurt? Dany ? " she flinched when he placed a hand on her shoulder. 

He stilled. Hand falling back on his lap. All the concern and warmth from before vanished. " I am sorry . I shouldn't have touched you. " he said between his gritted teeth. 

" No. It's not that. You called me ....." she couldn't even get the name out her mouth. 

"Dany " he supplied. Waiting for her to continue. 

"Yes. It's just that. ... the name is not associated with happy memories. It transports me back to the unhappy times of my life which I don't ever want to remember again. I hate it. I just hate it. " she explained. Eyes glistening with unshed tears. 

If it was possible his eyes hardened, going icy. Face a cold mask giving nothing away as to what he was thinking. 

Suddenly she was afraid of him. Very very afraid. Hands wringing in her lap.

Even ghost was looking at him as if he detected the change in atmosphere.

"I am sorry. " she said meekly. Trying to deflect the tension. 

He shrugged. Shaking his head gave her a smal smile. Though she was still unnerved by she had no idea what just happened, still was relieved that Jon was not looking at her with cold eyes anymore. 

" I understand. I would take care in the future not to call you such." Then as if nothing had happened he changed the topic asking her if she came to the park every day. In few minutes the normalcy was restored, though it was not same as before. 

" Isn't your home the other side of the town?" 

" No that's Catelyn house. I have rented an apartment ten mins walking distance from here." he informed her. 

"Aren't you going back to King's Landing? " she asked curiously.

" No I am staying for the time being as need to wind up my father's business. Catelyn doesn't want to run it anymore. Arya is still in college and Robb is a doctor. So it's left to me pack it up. 

" But I thought Robb said you owned a business there. What would happen to it in your absence then. " Dany looked at him. 

"I have a partner and he can take care of it himself till i am here. Also, I have another unfinished business I need to take care of before I return back. " he said the last one with such intensity while looking straight at her that Dany for a second thought he was talking about her. She felt a chill went through her spine. That irrational fear returned again

She doesn't know why but alarm bells went off in her mind. She scrambled to her feet making an excuse and saying goodbye she ran home without a backward glance like the devil himself was running behind her. 

Once home she went straight to the bathroom and was sick again. 

**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe this is chapter is writing in a way better manner than the others in terms of emotions and actions. Please let me know your opinion in the comments section .


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is a small chapter from Jon's point of view. His inner turmoil . 
> 
> The board has been set . Next up things are going to hear heat up . Truths revealed .  
> Stay tuned . 
> 
> Do comment love to hear your views on the story as well as writting style. 
> 
> If nothing else just leave a thumps up if you are enjoying the fic

Jon was surprised to see Daenerys in the early hours of the day at the park when he went for his morning run with ghost.

Dany was never a morning person. Infact she hated running. She loved to laze around in the mornings as she had to work late in the restaurant where she served as a waitress and had classes in the afternoons. 

He remembers her job was the only bone of contention between them. Jon wanted her to leave her job so that they could spend their evenings together and as is he was more than capable of taking care of both of them. Business was not a success but he earned enough to keep her in comfort. 

But she always refused. Arguing that she wanted to be independent and didn't want to impose on him. At the end he was the one who relented.

Seven hells she used to look so hot in battle stance eyes blazing, cheeks flushed ready to conquer him. Their argument always ended up in bed instead of her it was him conquering her. Making hot passionate love all night long.

Jon came to the present as ghost started whinning no doubt wanting to meet Dany. Ghost had instantly taken with her when he first introduced them almost two years ago. They both had been inseperable. Though he always acted hurt infront of Dany but inside he was happy. 

With effort he got ghost under control. " Hey boy, wait we will go and meet her. Just wait for few minutes." 

As he saw her making her way to one of the benches at the far corner, he took the opportunity and went after her. 

She looked so innocent and peaceful sitting there with her head resting backwarsds eyes closed. His eyes roamed hungrily over her taking all in.  
God he missed her. All he wanted to do right now was to take her in his arms and kiss her senseless.

Jon eye brows furrowed noting the changes in her.

Her hair were long almost reaching her back braided and white. He thought she looked beautiful with brunette hair but in white she looked ethereal. Which was her true hair colour he wondered. 

She was thinner, well she was thin before but not like this. Like she was not eating enough and their were bags under her eyes. And then she sighed like all the problems of the world were weighing her down. Not able to contain himself he spoke and she opened her deep violet eyes looking at her with tenderness. 

It was like he was back in the restaurant were he had first seen her two years ago in Kings landing. Talking animatedly while taking orders from the customers. Then she laughed at something one of the kids at her table had said. His heart skipped a beat before beating frantically. Her laugh was like a ray of sunshine parting the dark stormy clouds bathing every one and everything with its light and brilliance. And he knew he was hooked.

It was love at first sight for him. 

He pursued her relentlessly till she gave in. Rest was history. Dany Storm as he had known her, moved in with him after few months and they had been happy. But suddenly over a year ago she had vanished from his life leaving him and his life in shambles. 

Here she was now sitting serenely looking up at him with those innocent eyes having no idea of the havoc she had left behind. 

They were talking like polite strangers but he didn't mind as long as he was with her even if for a few minutes he felt happy. Ignoring the reality, cherishing the present moment. 

But reality came crashing down when he called her Dany. Her pathetic excuse of response only making him angry and bitter towards the woman sitting in front of him and the world. 

What bad memories, I was the one who used to call you Dany he wanted to shout. 

Oh god he wanted to strangle her. What kind of game was she playing. For his own sanity if nothing now that he has her he'll find out what had happened to her and exactly what was happening. 

Unbidden a thought struck him. Could it be she not his Dany but someone else. 

No that can't be his heart thundered. Not ready to believe the alternative. No two people can be this identical. 

After chatting a few more minutes she took her leave and sat there staring at the now empty space where she had disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

For their double date they choose a restaurant which had recently opened up. The decor was modern and chic. The food was delicious and apart from the first few few minutes of awkward introduction the conversation flowed with ease. 

Not suprisingly Missandei and Jon got on quiet well. Then she already knew they would. Without sounding bias Missy has very charming and attractive personality. No one who meets her cannot like her. She is full of laughter,   
radiating positive. Whereas she herself is dull, shy, passive and insecure. Why Missy even became friends with her she doesn't understand. It's not that she is complaining, she's happy that she has Missy has her friend. 

'You are awfully quiet.' Daenerys looked up into Jons eyes studing her. 

Daenerys blushed guiltily. She had been so engrossed in her musings she didn't even notice that she had zoned out from the conversation. 

Looking around the table she realised Robb and Missy were engaged in an heated argument about some medical study as usual. When ever they were together they always ended up arguing about something or the other. 

She looked back at Jon who was still staring at her quizzically. One brow raised, patiently waiting for her reply.

She cleared her throat. God she felt nervous and tongue in front of her. 

' I .... I was lost in thought. Sorry.' she answered, head bowed looking at her entwined fingers in her lap.

'What were you thinking about.' Jon leaned in on the table. 

'What' she snapped her head, feeling jumpy as a cat today. 

'Oh sorry yes. I... I...'she fumbled trying to come up with what to say. 

'Darling what do you say ?' Daenerys exhaled, relaxing as Robb saved her from answering Jon.

Before turning towards Robb who sitting next to her she noticed Jon's demeanour change. Jaw clenched, hands balling in tight fist till the knuckles turned white. 

She was not given a chance on delve on this sudden change in Jon as Robb again prompted her for answer. 

' About what ?' 

' Going to the for dancing after this.' Robb said. 

' You know I don't like.... ' Missy didn't even let her finish.

' Come on D say yes.' she said pouting her lips making her laugh. 

' Ok fine.' she acquiesced. ' Only for you. ' 

'Thank you baby. You won't regret it. We will have fun.' 

' What about you Jon are you up for dancing or those knees of yours have grown weak living in the city.' Robb teased his brother. 

' I am still in a fit condition and can beat your sorry ass in a competition any day Stark .' Jon replied. 

' You are up. Lets go then. ' 

Once they reached their destination Robb got a call from the hospital due which he had to leave immediately. Daenerys wanted to leave too but Robb gave Jon the responsibility of seeing her home safely as the hospital was near to where they were right now. 

' You go Robb don't worry. I'll drop Daenerys off. ' Jon assured him.

' Good night baby. Ill call you tomorrow. Sorry for leaving like this.' Robb kissed her on the cheek and left. 

She looked up to Jon who was studing her closely with narrowed eyes. She didn't know why but his scrutiny was making her uncomfortable. 

' Ok let's go. I am ready to dance the night off.' Missy entwined their arms together dragging her inside leaving Jon to trail behind them.

The place was they went to was not too crowded. They had a dance floor at one end of the room where few people were dancing , a bar opposite side in the corner and rest of the space was occupied by tables and chairs for seating. Behind the dance floor was the dj system and the music was not too loud to disrupt the conversation. 

It was different from a night club and she realised she liked it. 

After seating them Jon left them to meet some of his friend who owned the place.

Once Missy and her was alone, Missy turned towards her. 

' Daenerys I wanted to talk to you.' Missy whispered. 

' I like Jon a lot. He's nice with good manners. And hot as fuck. But he's not my type. I felt we could be good friends rather than anything else. So I hope it won't cause any problems between you and Robb because of this? ' Missy asked.

She didn't want to acknowledge but a part of her felt relieved that Missy was not attracted to Jon. 

' Not all. Why do you think so? ' she questioned confused.

' Well you know he is your fiancè brother. And I did insist to set us up. So he might get offended that after everything I am not into him.' 

' Don't worry Missy, he won't. You cannot force attraction. It is what it is. Now forget about it and just enjoy.' 

For some reason the advice she gave Missy got stuck with her. 

Jon came back with their drinks and a dark skinned guy who he introduced as Grey his friend owner of the bar.

During the course of time she realised Missy was attracted to this Grey guy and after few drinks they left for the dance floor leaving her and Jon alone.

The silence between them felt oppressive and Daenerys tried to find something to say. 

' Do you love Robb?' Jon was the first one to break the silence. 

Dany was startled by his question and just to make sure she had heard right she asked him to repeat. 

She studied him from under her lashes. He was lounging back in the chair arms crossed over his chest, legs streched under the table almost touching her leg, eyes half closed. Though he looked relaxed still she a tense energy radiate from me. 

'I Y...Yes?' she stammered and instead of sounding confident it came out as a question. 

Jon's eyes became alert at that, though his posture remained the same. 

Daenerys quickly averted her gaze bringing it down to her wringing hands on her lap. 

' Was it an answer or a question. You don't seem sure about it. So, if you don't love him why are you getting married to him .' she could detect suspicion in his tone. 

At the the accusation in his tone she bristled. ' You don't know anything about me. So, you stop trying to judge me.' she spat at him angrily. Face flushed,eyes spitting fire and hands clamped into fists at her side. 

How dare he judge her. He doesn't know anything about her circumstances. 

Jon was taken aback by her reaction and mesmerized by the picture she presented. She looked so beautiful in her fighting stance. Cheeks glowing in the dim light of the interior. For the first time he had met her again after a year this was the first time he saw her eyes were alive as opposed dull and lifeless they usually are. 

God he misses her seeing like this. Right now all he wants to do is drag her onto the table and kiss her senseless till she is writhing under him and panting his name in his ears. 

Instead he backs off. Placing both hand palm up in front of him, he apologized for his behaviour. 

' I am sorry. It's not my position to question you. Forgiven. ' he gave her a defeated look for better measure. 

Her anger vanished as it had come and suddenly she felt like a deflated balloon.   
But their for few seconds she had felt alive brimming with energy like never before. She shook her head clearing her mind. 

' Fine and I am sorry too for shouting at you. I don't know what came over me. I never get angry.' she added shyly.

Interesting, Jon thought. This is yet another a new side of her. For when she knew her she easily got anger when they were together. 

' Ok. So when you said I don't know about you. You were right. Id like to remedy that. Tell me something about yourself.' Jon asked her. One brow quivered in invitation. 

Daenerys seemed taken aback at the change of subject. And she was amazed by how quickly he changed one minute he was accusing her and the next he trying to know her better. She doesn't understand him at all . Which is the really Jon in all this, she wonders.

' Me. Why would you want to know about me? I am not an interesting person.' trying to drop the subject. She doesn't like to talk herself. 

' Well you are going to be my brother's wife soon. We would be seeing at lot of each other. So don't you think we should atleast try to be friends.' Jon rationalised. 

At her hesitation Jon spoke.' Fine. I'll start. Hi I am Jon Stark. I am 26 years old. I am the second son and black sheep of my family. I own my own business in king's landing. I love ice cream and favourite pet is kitten. What else ? ' Jon placed a finger on his chin, lips in a pout deep in thought making Daenerys laugh. The tension leaving her body feeling relaxed and calm.

' See was that difficult now was it' Jon asked. At that Daenerys shook her head. 

' Now your turn.' he pointed a hand towards her. 

' What do you wanna know ask .' she said leaning ahead, placing her arms on the table. A small smile gracing her lips.

He asked her about her likes dislikes. Favourite movies and they talked for a long time, till Missandei came back and it was time to leave. 

Jon dropped Missandei first as her apartment was closer to Jon's .

Daenerys really had a good time. It was the first time she felt she opened up with someone and actually talked about herself. Even with Missy or Robb she never talked so much.

But with Jon it was different. It felt like she could bare her soul to him and he would not blink an eye. Maybe because he's a good listener she contemplates. 

She must have dosed because the next thing she knew that someone was shaking her. 

' Get up Dany. We have reached the apartment.' she heard a gruff voice in her ear. 

' Just a few minutes more baby.' 

Mind still groggy with sleep she instinctively curled up to the body next to her. The familiar warmth and husky male scent invading her senses making her purr. 

But she sat up straight the next movement all traces of sleep gone as she felt the body next to her stiffen.   
They kept sitting staring at each other his eyes shining as a predators in the night making her shiver. Everything about the situation giving her a sense of deja vu. Suddenly her mind was filled with blinding white light, everything else fading in the background. Even though she tried to desperately hold on to the memory which popped up in her mind it vanished and she fainted going slump on the seat. 

**. 

Somewhere between dropping off Missandei and way to Dany's apartment, she fell asleep. Even when Jon turned off the ignition she did not so much as stir. 

Turning in his seat he looked at her. She looked so innocent and ethereal while sleeping. He brushed the hairs away from her face and whispered in her ear to wake her. Instead of waking up she moved closer to him mumbling in her sleeping. He stiffened as that's what she used to do when they were together . 

She woke up sitting straight looking at him wildly. He could see recognition in her eyes and his heart soared, but before he could speak she fainted. 

Jon had no idea what happened. He tried to wake but she didn't stir. Panicking he broke into a cold sweat. His heart was logged in his throat, he was so scared. He couldn't loose her again. 

He quickly drove off to his apartment checking up on her repeatedly. 

He laid her down on his bed. God she looked pale. He again tried to wake her, massaged her feet and hands without result. Defeated he called Robb who assured him to not to worry she'll come around in a few minutes. And when he shouted as to how can he be so calm. After a pause he briefly told her about  
Dany's medical history. 

His legs started trembling . Falling down on his knees burying his head in his hand. Silent tears falling down his face as he tried to come terms with the information he was just given. 

**.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Won't make any excuses except that had difficult time writing. 
> 
> Anyhow now I am back and today is my birthday so wanted to update the chapter no matter what. 
> 
> Please excuse any mistakes and as always please let me know what you think . 
> 
> enjoy

Jon lost track of time as he sat there staring at his hands feeling lost and numb. 

A movement at the corner caught his attention, wiping his eyes he looked up to see Dany standing at the threshold of the bedroom looking lost and small. A pang so strong hit him in the heart, he wanted to blub his eyes out. 

But that's not what she needs right now. Taking control of himself, he stood up. 

' Finally, you are awake.' he moved towards her. 

Dany just nodded weakly and he could see she had still not recovered. 

' Da... Daenerys you should be in bed. You are not well. Gods you are trembling.' taking hold of her arm, he guided her back into the room. 

Once she was comfortable, sitting propped up with the pillows at her back he sat beside her. 

Her pallor was still pale, eyes fluttering nervously around the room.

' What happened ? Where am I ? ' she asked slowly, looking around uncertainly. 

'You fainted. Don't you remember ? ' Jon asked quietly. 

She shook her head. 

' We had dinner together you Robb, Missy and me and then we went out dancing while Robb went to the hospital. Do you remember that? ' 

' Yes.'

' Then I dropped Missandei at her home. While we were on our way to your apartment you fell asleep. When I woke you, you suddenly fainted now.' he informed her. 

Her eyes widened and she started nodding. 

It was like she was lost in her own world, though she was looking at him now sitting straight and alert but it felt like she saw right through him. 

' What is it ? ' but she didn't respond. 

He placed his hands on her shoulders and shook her a little trying to get her attention. 

Her eyes snapped towards his and she started speaking agitatedly, but incoherently. 

' Wait . What ? Dany wait slowly . I cannot understand anything. ' 

' Oh Jon I think... ' she paused thinking ' no I am certain I saw something before I passed out. Could it be my memory is coming back. ' she asked excitedly. 

He had no idea what she was talking about. ' What was it ? what did you see ?' he probed trying to understand. 

' There was flash of images in my mind.' her brows furrowed as she tried to think. 

' I cannot remember now what it was. It is there in my head I can feel it, but the more I try to grasp the further it slips. Its like a door opened giving me a glimpse of what's inside, but before I could make sense of anything its firmly closed again. But I am certain it was there, the missing piece of my memory. ' And just like that she became agitated, taking his hands in hers she squeezed them.

' I saw something. I am sure. You believe me right. I am not going mad. ' she was looking at him with tears and fear in her eyes. 

Jon enveloped her in his arms. ' Yes , I believe you. Just relax. ' he reassured her, making soothing circles on her back while she wept silently. 

' It would come back to you eventually. Hmmmm. ' She nodded against her chest. 

Once the crying subsided she got out of his embrace, his hands fell on the bed letting go of her reluctantly. 

Rubbing her eyes with her hands she started speaking. 

' I am sorry. I don't know what came over me.' 

' That's ok. You can talk to me about anything. I am here for you. ' Jon patted her shoulder comforting her. 

Fresh tears started forming in her eyes. Blinking them away she looked up straight into his eyes. 

' You know I have been trying to remember something anything from my past for so long. Now, suddenly when it has actually happened it scares me.' before she can stop herself, she is sharing all her fears and burdens with Jon. Once she starts everything comes poring out. 

' On one hand I want to just let go and move forward with my life. But something in my sub conciousness keeps nagging me that its imperative that I should remember. There is something very important missing from my life and I have no idea what . And it's driving me crazy. ' Dany takes her head in both hands, desperation glistening in her eyes. 

Jon wants to help her but has no idea how. The best he can do is keep still and listen to her. 

' I cannot talk about any of it with Robb . He starts treating me like a patient giving me false hopes and trying to send me to theraphy. I am feed up of it. Being treated like an invalid. I just want to live a normal life. To talk to someone who just listens to me, holds me, comforts me instead of being coddled. I thought I deserved it after everything I went through all these years. But it seems even when I am finally free to live my life as I want to, it has still found a way to hold me hostage where my mind is all muddled up and try as I may I can never let go. I don't know what to do, where to go. Life is so unfair. ' she kept rambling while tears where streaming down her face. 

Jon wanted to tell her everything. Ease her mind and reassure her that she had him, that she was and never would be alone. That he would take care of her and fight her demons for her if she'd let him. But he stayed quiet and once again took her in his arms while she wept. His heart crying silently for her for them for how their life had turned out for them . 

**** 

Daenerys and Jon's relationship saw a shift after that night. She couldn't put a name to what they were, may be friends or something more she didn't know and didn't want to delve on it. All she knew was that when ever they did not meet or talk she missed him. He was constantly on her mind and Missy had found her day dreaming many times, teasing her making her blush. 

These feelings, emotions were all new to her, never experienced anything like this before. But she was content, happy and floating in air. 

Meeting in the mornings during their jog, messaging each other all day long or talking over the phone just about simple things about their their day to day activities became a everyday routine. 

She found herself daydreaming or smiling stupidly while looking at her mobile many times during the day and scolded herself for being stupid. 

That's how Robb found her when she was waiting for him to join her for lunch.  
Jon had sent her a funny joke and she had been smiling, about to reply him when Robb had come from behind without her noticing startling her. 

' What has you smiling like that? ' she had jumped in her seat almost dropping the phone. 

' Ah... I am sorry I didn't see you ' ignoring the question she said instead. 

Placing a kiss on her cheek he sat opposite her. 

' Aye, I saw you were busy somewhere else.' he said teasingly. 

She gulped feeling guilty. Why the hell am I feeling guilty ? It's not like i am doing anything wrong? Frowning she questioned herself . Shaking her head she concentrated on Robb. 

He had been away on conference since he came to Jon's apartment and drove her back. and they hadn't seen eachother or talked much since then. 

' So how was your trip?' setting the phone aside she asked. 

' It was productive. Anyways how about you ? How are you holding up. Any dizzying spells or fainting you experienced lately? ' he quirked his brown 

' Nothing. Suprisingly, I have never felt before. ' she smiled.

' Yeah I see you look healthier, even happier than I have ever seen you before. Even your eyes are sparkling. Did you meet someone and fall in love while I was away slaving to earn money. Maybe we should get married soon before some other guy catches your eye. 'he said in a teasing voice. But his eyes were serious looking at her attentively. 

Daenerys paled. ' No ofcourse not. Why would you say something like that? ' 

' I was just teasing baby. Come on . ' he shrugged changing the subject . ' I am hungry let's order. I haven't had anything since morning.' 

While they ate Robb did most of the talking and Daenerys sat their silently only nodding and giving half hearted responses and was thankful that he didn't notice or if he did he didn't comment while she was far away mentally.

' Are you listening to me ? Daenerys ? ' Robb touched her arm to get her attention. 

' Sorry I had zoned out. What was it you were saying? ' 

' I said Jon told me he offered you a part time Jon in the office for assisting him in the office. ' he enquired. 

For a moment she felt lost then remembered what he was talking about it. 

' Oh yes. Yes...... It was something he mentioned in passing. I didn't think he was serious.' she replied.

' Well if talked about it with me so I suppose he was serious. I think you should join. It will help you meet new people and get exposure. It'll be good for you. ' 

' I .... I don't know. I don't think I have the knowledge or qualification to work in a office. ' gnawing at her lower lip she looked at him nervously. 

' I am sure Jon wouldn't have offered it if he didn't think you couldn't handle it. More over, he just needs someone to sort through the paper work nothing much. As you you know he is in the process to winding up the business. They are not taking any new orders, but have to complete the ones already pending. And he has been having difficulty finding a new employee for short time.Moreover, Jon knows about your health so he would not over work you. ' she nodded thinking about it the benefits but was still sceptical about it. 

' I'll think about it ' she'd talk it over with Jon and then decide. 

That night she kept tossing and turning having difficulty in sleeping. Finally, after an hour she gave up, just laid on bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind wandering to what Robb had said to her over lunch. 

Was her eyes really sparkling? Could she be in love? How can that be without her knowing. Ofcourse not no she was not in love with Jon. 

At that she sat up straight in the bed. Why did Jon's name popped up in her mind. No no she was just being stupid. They were just friends, she felt comfortable around him as he understood her. He didn't treat her like a child or like a delicate china that would break easily. 

She could talk to him easily and she was just confusioning her affections for him something different that's all. Right . If she was in love wouldn't she be the first one to know. 

Yeah that is it. She was just being naive nothing else. Matter solved she went to sleep.


End file.
